Worlds Turn Black
by Metallic Soul
Summary: Two brothers with unnatural abilities find themselves caught up in something that could determine the fate of the worlds, for a second time. Rated T for colorful words, fighting, blood, and suggestive themes. Contains original characters.


Worlds Turn Black

Introduction

A lone figure walked along the wasteland. Bodies were stacked all over the area, rivers of red flowed from the mountains of corpses. It was as if they were purposely set aside to make a path. The skies were dark, gray clouds swirling around oddly, creating a set for death. The ground was covered in blood, the crimson liquid, making it look like a pond, or even a lake. So many lives lost, so much death. Everybody, was not a full body. Each of them, heads severed, limbs lost, some were even ripped completely apart. The organs and bones of these men and women were no longer on the insides of their bodies. There wasn't a single body that could be identified. Some would think of it as a gruesome setting, and would lose control of their own will, and even their own bowels at the sight. However, there was one that preferred this setting. Death came natural, for he caused it on many occasion.

He walked, slowly, yet ready to strike at anything that moved, at any given moment. Anything that had a pulse, he would kill. He was a fox, his fur was pitch black. Every last inch of his body was covered in blood, the thick liquid dripping from his fur, and the sharp claws on his fingers. His eyes were a pitch black, just as the rest of his body. Although the expression he wore was calm, the look in his eyes showed pure hatred, rage, and anger. On his forehead was a crimson red X shape, running down from just below his ears, and also going over his eyes. He walked further, then stopped. The fox looked up to see a navy blue furred fox. The blue fox had no blood on him, and he levitated in the air, only a few inches off of the ground. The black vulpine immediately began to snarl at the sight of the blue fox's silver eyes, which were barely noticable through the long, shaggy white hair running down his face, and his neck. There was also a white plus sign on the dark blue vulpine's forehead, which also just barely noticable, due to the hair of course. The black fox's lips curled back, showing his already blood covered fangs. Without hesitation, he dashed at the blue vulpine, and leaped high into the air, rearing back his left arm, his paw open, and the claws ready to strike.

"I'm sorry, my brother," the blue vulpine said, extending his right arm. A blue light shone in his palm as the black vulpine came down at him. Time seemed to stop for the moment.

_Hatred. It is a weakness. Yet, it is also a strength. However, when that hatred loses control, it becomes the greatest strength, but an even greater weakness._

_This started two years ago. We had defeated our father, and our mother. One deserved death, the other wanted it. I looked past what my father made us, and fought for the friends I had acquired. My brother, however, fought for revenge, and only revenge. I can't say I blame him. He was created into a monster. A time bomb waiting to explode. Some things may lay dormant, but with enough push, they awaken. I don't know what pushed my brother this far, but I am sure that if I had been there, it would not have been let loose._

_My mother. My poor mother. She had hated herself for letting my brother and I be used for experiments, and turned into what most would call 'freaks'. If I could go back, two years ago, I would have let her kill me. Taking my mother's life was a horrid thing to do, and I have regretted it ever since. If she hadn't been so bent on dying, by my hand no less, none of this would have happened. She was the only one who could give him the true guidance he needed._

_My father. That poor excuse for a man. He turned my brother into this killer. I have forgiven him for doing so, for his intentions were good. But the corruption of his heart that took place afterward can never be taken back. If I had to make a guess, I would say that my brother taking his life was only the first step into his transformation. If he hadn't dumped my brother away, he never would have died the way he did. _

_We had friends, but they hadn't been seen by either of us in those two years. We all drifted apart, for some reason or another. My guess is that we all had different lives to lead._

_Vaughn Lupale, also known by the name 'Hax'. He was, and still is possibly the best hacker in Lylat. He, and his fiance, Alexia, who soon after became his life partner, went into a special forces area of the military. They walk the streets, like normal civilians, and no one knows their occupation. Except for those higher up. They are called on when a situation arises that requires the skills that only they possess. While Alexia may not be the greatest fighter, nor the greatest shooter, she is, however, the toughest female I've ever met. I had only spoken to them once since they went into this little secret part. I have no idea what has happened to them, or where they are._

_The love of my life, Zivia Velpine, left me shortly after we destroyed my father. She didn't want a commitment. I can understand her reasoning. She was young, and had her whole life ahead of her. Although I was in a brief moment of depression, I soon realized that it wasn't worth going through all of the depression, and making my brother miserable as well. After all, he was the only one there for me. I never quite knew what happened to that beautiful vixen. I had tried to keep in contact with her, so there wouldn't be any hard feelings toward one another, but she either ignored me, or avoided me. Although this made me feel horrible, and I had thought about taking my own life on occasion, I always convinced myself that life was worth living, and I wouldn't be dying any time soon if I could help it._

_Star Fox. They are the ones we kept in contact with for the longest time. I always managed to catch them at the perfect time to catch up with each other. This was mostly because they had finished with a mission, and were coming back for one of their usual ceremonies due to a successful mission. My brother and I tended to hate publicity and large crowds. That was one of the few traits he and I shared. We always managed to make ourselves look like mere children in a crowd, who simply wanted an autograph from the members of Star Fox. A simple, yet effective way to have a conversation. However, after about a year of being able to talk to them, they seemed to fade from existence. My assumption is that they each went separate ways. But the only thing that bothered me, was that I hadn't heard from any of them, nor could I trace their thought patterns after they had separated._

_I never knew when my brother made his transformation, however, I had sensed a change in him. Something horrible, something evil. I didn't know what it was, but for the first time, I was afraid of my own brother. Afraid that he would kill me. Afraid that he would kill everyone. My greatest fear, however, was that he would let the beast within him take over. If that happened, I would have no choice, other than to end him. My greatest fear. Killing my own kin. If only I hadn't left him alone, none of this would have happened._

_Everyone has their own story. Unfortunately, some stories must be sacrificed for others to continue. This is my brother's story. Shrieth Malvoncon, otherwise known as Cross. Yet it is also my own story. Quelin Malvoncon, otherwise known as Ecks._

_***_

_**Author's Note: Yeah, it's totally short. Gotta be the shortest written work in history(if one can call this a 'work'). So this fic has been completely rebooted. I hated the other version for multiple reasons, ones that I would rather not explain. Enjoy.**_


End file.
